Beautiful Disaster
by dixiekittyva
Summary: Even the famous get caught up in the drama. Even the gorgeous get self-conscious. How do you cope? Who do you turn to? Who opens your eyes to yourself? - Few Shot
1. Part 1

**_  
Okay everyone, first let me apologize for not updating some of my other stories as much as I should, but I'm working on it... I promise. I just got too busy with life, wacko friends, and a lot of things falling apart lately. But, as I'm sure you'll be happy to hear, I already have this few shot complete written and ready to post... It was originally intended as a one-shot, but as I wrote, it just got REALLY long, as you will see. It's broken up into seven parts, so I figure I'll just post one part per day. Well, like I said, I'm working on getting my other stories updated, so please bear with me. THANKS! And I hope you enjoy it!_**

**_FYI Jude is seventeen... This is somewhere between when Jude and Spied broke up and Jude recording "White Lines". I know, I know, but bear with me... Jude and Tommy are not together, just best friends still. Everything has happened like on the show except Tommy and Sadie never dated._**

* * *

Jude groggily rubbed her sleep filled eyes as she slowly awoke. She quickly realized that she couldn't move, she was pinned in place. As her eyes opened she soon saw the reason, there was a warm arm wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her up against an even warmer body.

Once again, Jude and Tommy had fallen asleep on her parent's couch after spending most of the night deep in the middle of a movie marathon. Sadie had been out on a date and her father had gone out of town on a business trip so Jude was anything but happy about spending yet another night all alone. Naturally, Tommy was just as thrilled about the idea as she was, thus inevitably insisting that he stick around and keep her company. Of course, Jude wasn't going to turn down a night alone with Tommy, so before she even realized it, they were eating pizza and fighting over the remote control and what movie they were going to watch next.

Which led to right now... Jude was tempted to just act like she was still asleep and enjoy the moment, but before she could even close her eyes she heard a muffled "Mornin'..." from behind her. Shyly, she looked up into a stunning pair of icy grey eyes. "Ummm... Morning." She softly replied as she shrugged her way out of his inviting arms. She was a little disappointed that he didn't resist and try to hold her in place, but deep down she knew it was for the best. Tommy sat up and rubbed his face with both hands before standing up and stretching. "Umph... Ugh... What time is it?" He gruffly asked as he watched her bend over and stretch also.

"A little after seven... Morning, Tommy." came Sadie's sugary response to his question. "Well hello to you too..." Jude grumbled to her sister with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah... Good morning. Nice bed head, by the way, or shall I say couch head." Sadie joked back. "Yeah, thanks... Hadn't noticed." Jude bit back once more. Unfortunately, Sadie didn't notice as her attention had fully returned to Tommy once again.

"So, how did you sleep? I know that couch couldn't have been too comfortable, want me to massage your neck for you?" She asked flirtatiously, not unnoticed by Jude. "Nahhh... That's okay. Actually, it was a lot more comfortable than you'd think. I just might have to stay over more often." Tommy joked with a wink at Jude, who automatically blushed in response. Jude was about to reply with her own similar statement, but he continued on before she got the chance. "So, 'Sexy Sadie', how was your date? Another winner like all the rest?" They all knew of and had heard tales of Sadie's hectic, yet still busy, dating life. As she saw it, most men just saw "the looks and hot body" and nothing beyond that, so naturally it was hard to find a nice guy in a sea of jerks. "Oh well, ya know, they all can't be as wonderful and adorable as you are." Sadie answered with a slight giggle. "Oh, I can imagine... So, what does the incomparable Sadie Harrison have planned for the day?" Tommy asked, appearing genuinely interested. Sadie blushed, reading more into his interest than intended. "Well, I'm going to meet a few friends for breakfast in a little bit. But after that, I've got to go job hunting... Yeah, I know, fun, fun! But not all of us can be as rich and glamorous as the two of you." "Oh, puh-lease!" Jude mentally whined as the two continued to flirt back and forth. She knew the only reason Sadie was going job hunting was because her dad was forcing her to, he was making her repay all of the money that she stole from Jude, who, of course, was too nice to mention this to anyone... even Tommy.

After a few more minutes of innuendo filled comments and shameless flirting, Jude had had her fill. Actually, she had heard more than enough to last her a lifetime. She couldn't stand around and watch her sister practically throw herself at her handsome producer/best friend any longer. She loudly cleared her throat to get their attention, but only received a mere "Mmmm... Did you say something, Jude?" in response. "Yeah, I guess I'm gonna go grab a shower. While some people have to go a find a job, some of us need to try and keep the one we have. Toodles." She sarcastically spat at her sister. "Yeah, don't take too long. Remember that we still need to head by my place so I can get cleaned up too." Tommy said to Jude with a soft smile before returning his attention to Sadie. "Gheeze... What's her problem?" Sadie grumbled as Jude made her way up the stairs. Before she was completely out of sight she stopped and looked down at the two by the sofa. Neither noticed her presence as they continued their playful banter. With a hung head and tears that were threatening to fall, she continued up the stairs.

After about an hour of waiting downstairs, Tommy was starting to get worried. Sadie had left about forty-five minutes earlier, so he had spent his time since making coffee and watching a little tv. He had assumed that Jude would have been ready to leave a while ago since she normally took only fifteen minutes, twenty tops, to get ready, after you finally got her awake at least. As he hadn't heard any noise coming from upstairs in a while, he was starting to think that maybe she had sneaked back to bed, which was not an uncommon occurrence for her.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he was greeted by a very empty Jude's bedroom and a still closed bathroom door. "Jude, you in there?" He asked with a swift knock on the bathroom door. While she made no outright response to him, he could've sworn he heard a soft sob from the other side of the door. "Everything okay in there?" He heard a deep sigh before she softly spoke, her voice strangled from her obvious crying. "Go away, Tommy. I... I'll be down in a minute." He briefly thought about doing as she asked, but the broken sound of her voice was too much for him to bear. "Not a chance... What's wrong, Girl? Let me in." Once again, she made no outright response to him, but at his pet name for her left his lips her soft sobs dramatically increased.

After another moment filled with nothing but the sound of her choking back her tears, he'd had enough. "That's it... I'm coming in." He was afraid that he's have to practically break the door down to get to her, but thankfully, the door unlocked after a soft shuffling of feet was heard. After giving her a moment to cover herself, should she need to, he entered. The site he found was enough to break his heart. There on the floor next to the bathtub was Jude, his Jude, wearing nothing but a short bathrobe, crumpled up into a ball. Her legs were curled up to her chest and her face was buried into her knees as she cried. At an instant he was by her side, pulling her into his lap. "Shhh... Easy now... It's okay. It's ll going to be okay, Girl. I got ya..."

After her crying softly subsided, his curiosity finally got the best of him. "So, care to tell me what that was all about?" He tentatively asked as he rubbed her back soothingly. She just shook her head in response as she sniffled into his shirt. "Come on... It can't be that bad. Just talk to me..." She gasped deeply a few times, attempting to regain her voice, and honestly her strength too. He realized what she was doing, and as such, waited patiently for her to speak. "It's just... I'm... I'm not Sadie!"


	2. Part 2

**_Wow... I'm glad you all are liking this so much already and I've only just begun! By the time I finally get to the good stuff you'll probably be foaming at the mouth in anticipation. LOL Sorry if that came out a little odd. My basic point was thanks for your continued love and support. I love you guys!!  
_****_  


* * *

_**

Honestly, he was more than surprised by her simple declaration. "I... don't even know how to respond to that." He replied honestly. She just gave him an eye roll with an annoyed snort as she wiped at her tears, all the while avoiding his intense stare. "Hey... Hey, look at me." Reluctantly, she finally turned to look at him. His intense grey eyes were almost pleading with her, which truthfully, began to unnerve her a little. "Of course, you're not Sadie. Look, I don't know what brought this on, but I for one am grateful that you're not her. You're you, and there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, why you want to be her anyways? Have you heard her sing?" He told her with a look of pure seriousness before breaking out into laughter, quickly followed by her own.

She laughed for a few moments longer before abruptly stopping and grunting softly. "You just... You wouldn't understand." He gave her a sad smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, enlighten me then." He asked with a sincere expression. No longer able to face him, Jude stood and leaned backwards on the sink for support. She looked anywhere in the room except at him, hoping he wouldn't see the tears threatening to fall once more. "It's just... She's so... Well, look at her! She obviously got the looks in the family. I mean, she's everything I'm not... She's not only gorgeous, but smart, as you've put it, she has 'legs for miles', a chest I'd kill for, and that's just the beginning. This is Sadie, she can have any man she wants. She's never had any trouble getting a man. Granted, recently, the trick has been finding one of the fairly decent non-creepy variety. But the point is she's never lacking in the... in the... man-getting department." She barely managed to get out, obviously stumbling over her words before breaking down into full out crying again.

Once again, Tommy had her in his arms in an instant trying to console her. "Come on, girl. Calm down..." He softly cooed, trying everything he could to calm her down. "No..." She started, pushing him away. "No, you don't know what it's like... What it's been like growing up in her shadow... Having the constant reminder of how you'll never measure up, how you're just not good enough." Now this truly shocked him. "Not good enough?! What are you talking about? Jude, Girl, you're amazing!" He loudly exclaimed before being quickly interrupted by him. "Yeah, real amazing, huh... So amazing that I can't keep anyone around for long. Kat's abandoned me, Shay cheated on me, hell, even my own mother left me! If I'm so damn amazing, then why were you and Miss Perfect making googly eyes all damn morning. I'm sure you didn't even notice that I was gone until after Sadie eventually left." She ended with a shout, surprising him once more, it was definitely starting to become a reoccurring theme this morning.

"Sadie? You think I'm interested in Sadie?! Are you insane?" He asked quite confused as he stood up trying to get her attention. "Well, you two sure seemed quite chatty this morning." She threw out rather sarcastically. "For your information, I was only 'chatting' with Sadie to be nice and to at least seem somewhat interested in the lives of your family, those whom you love and care about. You know, just like any good friend or... or boyfriend would. But I guess that thought never occurred to you." He began to shout back at her as she had done to him... He wanted it to be perfectly clear to her, that Sadie was not the Harrison sister he was interested in.

"But..." She tried to cut in, but he didn't give her the chance. "No, I listened to you, now you listen to me. Who is the one I spend every day off with, on the rare occasion I get one, that is? Who is the one I text late at night when I can't sleep? Who is the first one I call when anything remotely interesting happens in my life? Who's the one I go to when I have a song stuck in my head and need a little help getting it out on paper? Hell, who was the one I spent last night laughing and goofing off with on the couch just because she didn't want to be alone?" He asked, but she was so in shock that she couldn't answer. "Well?" He demanded, but in a gentler tone this time. "Me...?" Jude softly replied, almost questioningly, as she was still trying to find her voice. "And who was the one I fell asleep with on that same couch?" He questioned further, slowly stepping towards her. This time though her response came faster than before. "Me." She answered again. "And finally, who was it who woke up in my arms this morning with a big goofy grin on her face?" She was stunned silent again, but this time it was due to the realization that she had apparently been caught enjoying being with him that morning. Tommy had kept a straight face thus far, but at her wide-eyed, 'deer caught in the headlights' expression, he couldn't help but smirk at the effect he had on her.

He knew he wasn't going to get an answer so he continued on, a little calmer this time, granting her her silence... for now, at least. "Exactly... You. It's always been you. We do things like that all the time. Have I EVER done anything like that with Sadie? I think not... Do I ever even spend any time with her? Go out with her? Give her rides anywhere? Of course not. Hell, you're one of the rare few that's even been allowed in my car, let alone drive it. You should take that as a BIG compliment. So how you ever got it into your head that you're not good enough or that I'd want some 'Barbie wanna-be' over you is completely beyond me." He finally finished, giving him a chance to catch his breath as he hadn't really been able to during his emotion-filled declaration.


	3. Part 3

**_  
Ya'll might hate me for where I stop, but trust me, you'll like it next time._**

* * *

She was still unwilling to look him in the eyes and he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her around to face him, his pleading grey eyes meeting her still tear-filled blue ones. "Girl, what' going on? Since when are you worried about Sadie stealing your thunder? You're the rock goddess, remember?" He added with a smile. Undoubtably, that caused her to smile to, but only for a moment.

She sighed and began to explain the best she could, and she hoped he would understand. "Tommy, look at me... I mean, really look at me. I'm a mess... I'm totally uncoordinated. I'm repeatedly told, I can barely dress myself, as I practically live in old band t-shirts and ripped jeans. My hair is always a mess, even now when it's how Darius wants it and not the red that I used to love. I have basically no boobs at all, so at this point I seriously doubt I'll ever get enough to turn anyone's head, let alone decently fill a dress. My fingernails are always breaking and the polish is constantly chipped. My hips are to wide. My skin is too pale, I couldn't get a tan if I tried.. I have non-existent cheekbones. I have a goofy smile, fat calves, my body isn't proportioned right, and one ear is higher than the other. I mean, even the crazy fan magazines can see it, so I know it's not completely all in my head. Hell, one even pointed out that I needed a nose job? A nose job?! That's one of the few things I thought was okay. THEN they had the nerve to speculate that I was pregnant. Am I really THAT fat where people start to imagine a baby bump?! See... I'm a total mess! Who would ever want this?!" Tommy couldn't help but chuckle at her little rant, which did not go unnoticed by Jude. "This isn't funny..." She swiftly scolded him which promptly stopped his laughter.

"First of all, wow. You've apparently put a lot of thought into this. Next, I'm surprised at you! You should know better than to believe anything you read in those gossip rags. They'll say ANYTHING to sell a magazine, true or not, the harsher the better. Now, do you really wanna know who would want this?" He asked as he motioned to her whole body. "I would want this." He answered seriously.

Naturally, she snorted at his words with a grumbled "Yeah, I bet." thrown in for good measure. He rolled his eyes at her immaturity before continuing on. "Jude, look at me..." He tried to get her to face him, with no luck. Not taking no for an answer, he turned her around to face the full length mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door. "Fine then, look at you. You... are... amazing. You are beyond beautiful. Sadie can't even begin to compare to you, Girl. Look at those big blue eyes that can stop any man's heart with just one look." With that, she finally looked up, first looking at the reflection of the man standing behind her then at her own. "And as for your messy hair, I happen to like it. Granted, I do miss the red, but this works for you too. I love your milky white skin, mixed in with a few scattered freckles here and there. Your wide hips? Well, they give me something to hold onto. Besides, one day when you want to have kids, you'll be thankful for those wide hips, it makes it a lot easier on your body, or so I've been told. And those calloused fingers with the constantly broken and chipped nails should be worn proudly like battle scars... Further proof of your talent, dedication and skill at making music. Your unique sense of style, well it's just that, it makes you unique. You're simple, you don't need a lot of expensive, flashy clothes to make you look good. And that glowing smile of yours has taken my breath away on more than one occasion. I mean, honestly, why mess with perfection?" He finished as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, still gazing at her reflection in the mirror. This brought a smile to her lips, but it didn't last long.

"Perfection? I'm very far from perfect." She tried to continue, but he cut her off. "If you say so. But you're close enough to perfect for me." He smiled, hoping she would do the same, but she just sighed in defeat. "If only... Tommy, look at your past. You date beautiful, curvy, sexpot models. Not flat-chested sticks like me. I'd never stand a chance with a guy like you. I'm doomed to end up alone." He shook his head in disbelief, could she really be so dumb? Had she not listened to a word he had said. "Like you said, they were my past. And hopefully... you'll be my future." He definitely caught her by surprise with that one. "Wait, you mean..." She began, but trailed off at a loss for words.

"Harrison, you have had me hooked since the day we met. Who knew hatred and total disdain could be such a turn on." He laughed, but quickly turned serious once more. "But honestly, you are perfect in practically every way. There's not a thing that I would change about you." He held her in his arms for a another moment while she took in his words.

She reluctantly pulled out of his grasp and turned to face him. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" She asked seriously. "Of course I do." was his simple response. "Prettier than Sadie?" She questioned further. "Definitely." He answered with no hesitation. She thought over his words once more before continuing. "Do you think I'm sexy?" His throat tightened and his pulse raced at this question, he wasn't quite sure how to answer. On one hand, of course, she was sexy as hell... But on the other, she was still seventeen and he was seven years older than her. He wasn't allowed to even think such thoughts!

At his silence she sighed and nodded in defeat once more. "That's what I thought." She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist, stopping her from going any further. "Jude... It's.. It's not that simple." He tried to explain. "Yes it is... Either you find me sexy or you don't. Which is it, Tommy?" She asked again, looking deeply into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction for an answer. "You can't ask me that... I mean, you're... you're only seventeen, you're still a kid. We can't be having this conversation." Jude could tell that he was afraid to tell the truth, but hadn't he just been the one telling her how he hoped she would be his future and how she's had him 'hooked' from the beginning? She knew she was going to have to force the truth from him.

She tentatively stepped towards him and loosened the know on her robe as she did so. "Quincy, you of all people should know that I'm not a kid anymore." With this, she mustered up all the courage she had inside and let her simple white robe fall to the floor as she repeated her question once more. "So, once again, do you think I'm sexy." Tommy's jaw had dropped and he could barely form a coherent thought, but after a moment the words finally made their way to his lips. "More than you could ever imagine." was all he could muster, but it quickly brought a smile to Jude's lips.


	4. Part 4

**_Okay, okay... I know what you were expecting. Don't hate me! Please?!_**

* * *

After a moment or two of his silence, the realization of what she had just done finally hit her. Her face blanked of all color, and she quickly made a repeat performance of the first time she had kissed him. She reached for her robe quickly before wrapping herself up tightly in it. "I'm such an idiot!" She whined as she did so. Next, she turned towards the door once more to make a run for it, but by now Tommy had at least somewhat regained his composure, and grabbed her wrist once again to stop her from leaving.

"No... NO! You don't just get to do that and then run away from me. Now what in the hell has gotten into you?" He demanded. "I... just... I dunno. You were avoiding the question and I thought... Oh, I don't know what I thought. But I figured maybe it would get you to answer, which it did, I guess. But now... Now I just feel so stupid. So, please, just let me go and hide in my closet for the rest of my life, okay?" She finished in a whirl of confused and nervous rambling.

Although he was still in shock by her, well, flashing him, he couldn't help chuckle at her adorable expression as she tried to pull her arm from his grasp once more. "Girl, there's no reason to feel silly. It's okay, really it is." He told her with a sincere smile. "It's okay? OKAY?! Tommy, I just...! I just...! You know what I did. That is sooo not okay. I'm not like that. I mean, I've never done anything like that before. Okay, well, I've done STUFF, but definitely nothing like that. No one's ever even seen me naked before. What was I thinking?!..." She continued to ramble, but he cut her off before she got on a roll again. "Girl, relax... It's actually quite a complement that you let me be the first. I always figured..." Her head went to her hands at his words, her face turning a deep shade of red. "I know what you figured. You figured the same thing that Karma and all of those damn tabloids figured. But no, I haven't done it. With Shay, Jamie and Spied I may have... " She began, but didn't really know how to finish that. Okay, well she did, but she didn't want to admit that, especially to Tommy of all people. She hoped to leave it there, but at his urging and insistent glare she continued. "Uh, let's just forget that I mentioned that. But no... I haven't done... IT. I'm... I'm still a virgin. Okay?! Are you happy now?! Just add to my humiliation why don't ya!"

Tommy gave her a sympathetic smile, but inside he was celebrating, thanking the lord that none of those punks had 'deflowered' his girl. "Why should you feel humiliated? That's nothing to be embarrassed about. Girl, still being a virgin is NOTHING to be ashamed of. Hell, most of the time I wish I had waited longer than I had... or at least could remember my first time." He sighed. "You don't remember? How can you not remember?" She asked, suddenly forgetting her embarrassment. "Honestly? I was thirteen and we were just finishing up rehearsals for first tour when the guys decided it was time to make me a man. They found some ready and willing groupie and that was that. It was over almost before it began. They had me so nervous from all of the tips and suggestions they had given me that I couldn't focus. I can't even remember what she looked like, let alone anything about the act itself. All I remember is that it was so terrible that I instantly wished that I had waited, but it was too late. So don't you dare feel ashamed for waiting. Wait as long as you want... Until you're sure that it's what YOU want. Don't let anyone try to pressure you or push you into doing something that you're not ready for. I learned that one the hard way, I don't want you to do the same." He truthfully confessed. The look in his eyes told her that he meant every word, and the soft reassurance in hers told him she understood.

They were both silent, neither quite sure what to say next as the sudden tension in the room began to unnerve them both. Jude took a deep breath before finally getting out what had been on her mind since she had confessed everything to him earlier. "But what if I don't want to wait?"She tentatively asked while looking at the floor.

At his silence for response, she slowly looked up into his confused eyes. "Ex.. Excuse me?" He stuttered, needing to clarify that he did in fact hear what he thought he did. "I said, what if I don't want to wait?" She repeated. "Yeah, that's what I thought you said." was all she got in response, and even that she barely understood as he said it under his breath. "Look, it's just... Before, with Shay and the others... I just wasn't ready. I..." She started before shaking her head. "Okay, that's a lie. I was ready. I have been for a long time actually." Now he was truly interested. "Then what stopped you? I'm sure they would have been more than happy to..." He asked, but stopped himself short, refusing to imagine any of those dork laying a hand on her. "You." She softly spoke just above a whisper, a little unsure as to whether or not he heard her, but his next question confirmed that he had.

"Me? What do you mean?" He slowly asked. "I just couldn't... with them, I mean. It's not that I wasn't ready, it's that I didn't want to... not with them, at least." She turned her attention to the floor again, afraid of his response when her true meaning dawned on him. This time, she was the one caught off guard as he quickly pulled her to him, raising her now shocked face with his finger before crashing his lips upon hers.


	5. Part 5

**_  
SORRY!! I know I promised to post everyday, but I had an insane weekend followed by a not-so-nice car crash yesterday morning on my way to work. Basically... It's been an odd and tough couple of days. But, I'm back now... So, let the story continue!!_**

* * *

The kiss seemed endless as they both melted into each other. They both put all they had into that kiss, all of the pent up frustration, years of longing and passion, and most of all, years of deeply concealed love. They finally unwillingly pulled apart when their lungs started to burn from lack of oxygen. While their lips separated, their bodies remained tightly wrapped around the other and their foreheads leaned onto the other for support. They remained in a silent embrace for minutes before it was finally ended by Tommy's laughter. Jude looked at him in utter confusion before asking "What's so funny?" But a short, "Us..." was all he could manage through his laughter. "Excuse me?" was her just as short reply.

Eventually calming himself down, he finally managed to answer her properly. "It's just that... You have no clue how long I've wanted to do that, and it took you flashing me and practically throwing yourself at me to get me to finally do it." She looked at him in horrified shock as his words hit her. "I did NOT throw myself at you! I was just trying to be honest. Trust me, I won't make that mistake again..."

She pulled away from him and headed towards the bathroom door again. This time, she got it open, but before she could get though, he promptly pushed it closed. "You know I didn't mean it that way... I just meant that... I've been to damn chicken-shit to even kiss you, and here you were, just a few minutes ago, standing naked in front of me. You have to admit, it's a little funny." He finished with apologetic eyes, his sincerity more than apparent. "If by that, you mean that you're a wuss and I kick ass, then yes, it is a little funny. But then again, I'm used to being tougher than you." She giggled. "Tougher? Than me? Oh, I'll show you who's tough alright." And with that he grabbed her once again, this time tickling her mercilessly.

"Tommy, STOP!" Jude shouted while he continued to tickle her. "Nope, not till you say it!" was his gruff reply since it was hard for him to catch his breath in his current position over her. "Never!" She barely managed through her giggles. "Okay then..." He laughed, increasing the intensity of his fingers as he did so. But, after a few more minutes of his non stop tickle-attack on her ribs, she finally caved in. "Alright already... I give in! Tommy's the..." She began, but her words were cut off by more unbridled laughter coming from deep within her. "Stop and I'll say it!" She got out between bouts of laughter. His tickling decreased slightly, but did not stop altogether. "Tommy's the sexiest, extremely talented, most awesomest producer ever!" She shouted. "Don't forget toughest..." He mocked. "Okay... And the toughest too!" She finally finished.

As they settled onto the bathroom floor, he couldn't help but be amazed at how wonderful she still looked, even with eyes still red from crying, messy hair and a deep flush all over as a result of his tickling. "Now, that wasn't THAT hard, now was it?" He joked trying to distract himself from her heavily heaving, nearly nude body still wrapped up in the barely there bathrobe. Instead of the smart-ass remark he was expecting, all he got in return was a mere annoyed eye-roll. Of course, she had meant to do more, but she was still out of breath from his attack. Also, though she would never admit it, she also couldn't come up with a good comeback, not that she didn't try, but honestly, she really had enjoyed the feeling of his hands all over her, a little too much actually.

While they both attempted to catch their breath from where they sat on the cold tile, the room got eerily quiet. Their hearts raced as their minds were both filed with very similar thoughts. It was no surprise that mere moments later, they were clinging tightly onto each other, their lips pressed even tighter together as they both gave into what they had been feeling all morning. Before long, their tongues were dueling, first in his mouth, then moments later in hers. Their bodies gravitated towards the floor as if they were being pulled by a force stronger than themselves.

When finally in dire need of air, they reluctantly pulled apart. There was a brief moment of silence before either of them spoke. "We shouldn't be doing this..." Tommy sighed as he nuzzled his nose against hers. His eyes were still closed, but his husky voice was filled with his desire for her. "We should stop..." He tried to rationalize once again, but Jude interrupted his internal battle. "Probably..." was all she said before taking his lips with hers one more time. Quickly, all thoughts of protest and stopping left his mind as he finally let himself just enjoy the moment, enjoy the feeling of Jude, his Jude, in his arms.

They readjusted and resituated themselves on the floor as the kiss intensified. Naturally, it wasn't long before, with all thoughts gone from his mind, Tommy's hands started to wander over Jude's robe clad body. It still amazed him how good she felt and how bad it made him want her even more.

When his hands started to tug at the knot and pull the robe's sash away from her body, he finally snapped to his senses. "Oh God, Jude. I'm.. I'm so sorry..." He stuttered and abruptly sat up, pulling away from her. "For what?" She asked, the confusion evident in her voice and on her face as she sat up also. "JUDE! I almost... And then we might've... And then you would've..." He stammered on, honestly, at a complete loss for words. Losing control was not something he was used to.

Jude just gave him a soft, sympathetic smile before she finally spoke. "Are you done yet?" She asked, but without any response from him, she continued on. "Look, Quincy, it's okay..." "OKAY?! But we almost..." He started, but a pointed look in his direction promptly shut him up. Once she was sure he would remain quiet, she continued. "Yes, it's okay... I mean, it's not like I didn't want it, like I don't STILL want it."


	6. Part 6

**_So, sad... Only one chapter left. But, on the bright side, I think this is what you've all been begging for. Enjoy!!_**

* * *

The realization of what she said hit him like a ton of bricks. She really wanted him? Was she really ready? A million thoughts flew through his brain before it all came to a screeching halt as she stood up and dropped her robe once again. "Are... are you sure?" He squeaked at first before clearing his throat and continuing as he looked up at her naked body before him. "Oh yes..." She answered in a sultry, seductive tone while she reached her hand out to him.

Once he took her outstretched hand, she pulled the dazed man to his feet. She began peppering kisses on his throat while he tried to somewhat regain his composure, after all he was supposed to be the adult here. "I seriously doubt you envisioned your first time in your parents' bathroom." It took all he had to keep his arms from wrapping around her and taking her right then and there. She pulled back to look him straight in the eyes so there could be no confusion in what she was about to tell him. "As long as it's with you, I don't care where it happens. I don't need moonlight and roses, it's all so overrated. All I want... All I need... is you. The rest is just minor details. Besides, we'll have plenty of time for beds and other places later." She finished with her signature smirk and bit her lip slightly as she watched him give in.

In a flash she had him undressed and naked before her. She had an appreciative gleam in her eyes as she took in the sight of him. At an instant, their lips and their bodies were molded together. They kissed for mere moments before he spun her around in front of him facing the mirror. "Now seriously, who in the world wouldn't want this?" He chuckled as he motioned to her body. She rolled her eyes with a slight giggle as she turned back to him. Instead of answering him with words, she just let their lips passionately reconnect once again. This time he picked her up and carried her to the wall between the sink and the bathroom door. The tile was cool to her bare back, but she was too intoxicated by the feeling of Tommy pressed against her to notice. They began to grind their bodies together, eliciting deeps groans of satisfaction from deep within them both.

Their bodies continued to rub against the other, their lips still dueling for dominance, when a thought occurred to him. "Uh, Jude... Condom?" He softly asked between kisses, his bottom lip still being held between her teeth. At this, she let go and looked away sheepishly. "I... Um... I'm on the pill." She answered, still refusing to look at him. "Oh, I see... Planning this now were we?" He smugly asked, amused and somewhat flattered that she had planned ahead on pursuing him. She shrugged innocently and dared a glance back at him as she answered. "More like wishful thinking?" She spoke as if she was embarrassed, but all nervousness was forgotten as he pulled her lips to his. "I like the way you think, Harrison." He chuckled when they pulled apart for a moment, their lips didn't remain apart for long though.

They continued to kiss for seemed like hours before he pulled away again. "You ready? Because we can stop right now..." He tentatively asked, but was cut off by her lips in response. He looked deep into her eyes, looking for the slightest hint of unease, but instead was greeted by pure love and adoration. She nodded for him to continue, and he rejoined their lips, hoping to distract her from what he was afraid was going to hurt. Thankfully though, once he finally entered her body, she was met by no pain, but instead a new warm tingly feeling that she had never felt before.

He held still to let her adjust to the feeling of having him inside her, and then he slowly moved within her. And when he moved it not only sent a surprised gasp from her lips, but that warm tingly feel seemed to quickly spread throughout her. Although he was greedily licking, kissing and sucking on every inch of exposed skin his mouth could reach, she knew he was holding back, wanting to ensure she was okay before he lost control Which, of course, only made her love him more. Before she even realized it, she was soon bucking wildly against him, urging him to move faster and harder within her... to which he gladly complied.

After a few minutes of passionate lovemaking, the awkward position started to annoy Tommy. He wanted to touch her so badly, but having to support her weight didn't really allow that. He pulled away from the wall and out of her, allowing her legs to drop to the floor. She whimpered in protest at the loss of contact, but was soon rewarded with him filling her up once more, this time from behind after he turned her to face the sink. "You looked a little wobbly there, I figured you could use the support." He chuckled into her neck, before allowing his lips nip at her throat. She was about to reply, but all that came out of her mouth was a loud moan due to him pumping in and out of her at an even faster pace than before with this new angle allowing him to reach even greater depths inside her.

Instead of leaning her over the sink, he made sure she stayed at least slightly standing up. He loved watching her face and her reactions in the mirror as he thrusted into her again and again. It wasn't long before her eyelids finally opened, as she could feel him watching her, and their eyes locked. Neither could believe how erotic it was just to be watching the other, and in return, to be watched by the other... To see every emotion they felt played across their features at this most vulnerable state... How much it actually seemed to heighten and intensify what they were feeling. It definitely was a new feeling for the both of them... obviously for Jude, but surprisingly enough, it was a new experience for Tommy as well. No woman had ever gotten to him the way Jude did.

This new position also granted them better access to the other, and Tommy was sure to take full advantage of it. As they moved in unison, he let his hands roam her body freely... feeling and stroking her somewhat small, but full breasts, gliding his hands gently over her curvy hips and across her flat stomach before finally resting his right hand between her legs. His long fingers toyed and tempted her sensitive clit while his left hand remained on her right breast, holding her to him. Her moans got louder and louder as his manipulation of her body increased. She could feel herself about to go over the edge, of what she still wasn't exactly sure, but she could feel it coming... and fast.

Just as she was pushed into a sensation overload, she gathered what little courage she had left and reached between her legs and grabbed at his sack, tugging gently but keeping a full handed grip on him. True, she didn't have that much experience with men, but she had done her research, which basically involved reading a LOT of 'Cosmo' so she'd know what to expect and not seem TOO inexperienced when the big day finally came.

Between her walls tightly clenching around him, in essence milking him, and her little trick of grabbing his balls, she had him calling out her name as he came, and came hard, right along with her. They stayed perfectly still in that position while they each rode out their orgasms. He grunted in satisfaction as he felt the last wave of ecstasy flow through him and the last of his seed spilling into her.

When they could finally move, they slid breathlessly to the floor, somehow still connected. They lie there for a moment, both still amazed at what had just transpired between them, knowing how much it had completely changed their whole relationship. For the worse or for the better they didn't know, but neither truly caring as they were both still engrossed in a state of total bliss. "That was..." Jude began from her place against his chest once she had regained her breath, but was soon at a total loss for words. "I know..." was all the response Tommy could muster. He tightened his hold on her body and placed a gentle kiss in her hair as they both drifted off into thoughts of the future, both truly unsure as to what it would hold.


	7. Part 7

**_Hey everyone... So, this is the end. I didn't mean to drag it out, but like i said, life got in the way. I guess it helped build up some anticipation though. I hope you all like it! Be sure to let me know what you think... THANKS!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Three months later most of G-Major, the media and many more were gathered together for a large fund raiser at local mall for a new Girl's Club being formed in the area. Once they were ready to begin, Tommy, the MC for the evening, ascended the steps to the makeshift stage, took the microphone in his hand and cleared his throat. Once everyone's attention was on him, he began his introductory speech. "Okay, most of you know who I am, but for those few who don't, I'm Tom Quincy, former member of 'Boyz Attack', and if I hear any 'Little Tommy Q' jokes, you're in for it." He laughed along with the crowd and waited for the applause to die down before he continued. "But, more recently, I've spent my time producing a lot of wonderful artists, including my co-host for the evening, the lovely Jude Harrison." He clapped, as did the audience, as the spotlight zoomed in on Jude. Naturally, she waved and gave a little kiss to the crowd, before blowing one up to Tommy as well.

When the crowd had settled again, he continued on, continuing to pause for cheers and applause by the crowd. "First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight to support Toronto's newest and largest Girl's Club that should breaking ground any day now. Unfortunately, we all know how much a place like this is needed for the youth of today. But thankfully, there are those such as yourselves who are willing to help create a safe haven, an alternative to the streets, and generally a place for girls to go when it all gets to be too much at home. So, once again, thank you. Your support is greatly welcomed and even more so appreciated." He paused to catch his breath and take a good glance around the now decorated and packed food court. "Next, I would like to thank our Chairperson who organized and well, basically came up with the whole idea for the upcoming state of the art clubhouse. Once again, Miss Jude Harrison. And of course, we can't forget G-Major's newest addition, her older sister, Sadie Harrison, for planning and organizing this event tonight." Everyone applauded once more as he smiled down at the Harrison sisters who were grinning widely and waving to the crowd around them.

"So, before we get to all of the wonderful performances we have lined up for you tonight, I would just like to remind everyone that cash or check donations may be given to any of the lovely ladies that will be making the rounds with the dark blue baskets, and any who wish to donate via credit card, we have stations set up to the rear of the room to assist you with that. So, without further ado, let's get to the music!" He shouted then went to the side of the stage to get his guitar as SME settled on the stage behind him. Jude stood along with her father, Jamie, Sadie and Kwest in the crowd a little dumbfounded, because as far as she knew, Spied, Wally and Kyle were supposed to be starting the show.

"Alright, I know most of you are used to seeing me more behind the scenes lately, but if you'll bear with me, I have a special song inspired by a special someone." Jude smiled at this, not just because this would be the first time he had ever performed alone, but also knowing that the song would be about her... Not that she was being cocky or anything, she just had a feeling.

"Recently a special lady in my life... Well, she went through a hard time. Basically, she saw herself as a walking disaster area, getting caught up in all of the unrealistic expectations that life and the media can place on a young woman of today. Somehow, she got it in her head that she wasn't thin enough, wasn't pretty enough, that her bra size wasn't large enough... Basically, that she just wasn't good enough, which couldn't be further from the truth. Unfortunately, she is only one of millions of young ladies that go through this same thing day after day. That is a large reason why the Girl's Clubs exist, not only helping those in need, getting girls off the streets, and giving them a place to hang out after school, but also by promoting a healthy body image and establishing positive female role models for the girls of today to look up to and model their lives after. So, with the help of Spiederman Mind Explosion, I give you 'Beautiful Disaster'. This is for you, Girl."

The lights quickly dimmed and everyone was silent as they waited for what was to come, nobody really knew what to expect mostly due to the fact that the only time Tommy had performed publicly before had been with a boy band, and definitely not singing anything he had written himself.

Slowly, soft notes on the piano began to fill the room, and the lights on the stage slowly rose revealing Spied seated at the piano and Tommy standing, appearing surprisingly comfortable, at the mic.

**( Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin )**

**She loves her mama's lemonade,  
Hates the sound that goodbyes make.  
She prays one day she'll find someone to need her.**

**She swears that there's no difference,  
Between the lies and compliments.  
It's all the same if everybody leaves her.**

**And every magazine tells her she's not good enough,  
The pictures that she sees make her cry.**

**And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,  
And she just needs someone to take her home.**

**She's giving boys what they want,  
Tries to act so nonchalant,  
Afraid they'll see that she's lost her direction.**

**She never stays the same for long,  
Assuming that she'll get it wrong.  
Perfect only in her imperfections.**

**She's not a drama queen, she doesn't want to feel this way  
Only seventeen, but tired**

**She would change everything for happy ever after.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,  
But she just needs someone to take her home.**

**'Cuz she's just the way she is, but no ones told her that's ok.**

**And she would change everything, everything just ask her.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,**

**And she would change everything for happy ever after.  
Caught in the in-between, a beautiful disaster,**

**But she just needs someone to take her home.**

**And she just needs someone to take her home.  
**

Tommy's eyes had been locked on Jude's for most of the song, but as the final notes faded and the crowd roared back into life, he couldn't seem to find her. He took off his electric guitar and set it down, prepared to thank the crowd but was beaten to the punch. As he straightened up, he saw Jude walking towards him in a stunning deep blue low-cut, backless evening gown with a microphone in hand. "Wow... Now wasn't that amazing!" She shouted to the audience before her. "Let's give him another round of applause. Mr. Tom Quincy, everybody!" She shouted once again as she led the applause from beside him on the stage. He was gracious and bowed to the crowd, and then bowed again towards Jude, taking her free hand in his and kissing it gently.

Jude giggled, bringing the mic back up to her lips again, ready to continue to the show and thank Tommy a little more privately once offstage. "Next we have up a few of my best friends, but first don't you all forget to give, give GIVE! Now, here's Vin Spiederman, Wally Robbins and Kyle Bateman also know as the amazing SME... Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Spiederman Mind Explosion!" She turned to walk off stage, placing her mic back on the stand in front of Spied before hurrying off the stage and into Tommy's arms.

"Hey, Beautiful." Tommy grinned as he wrapped his arms and his girl, kissing her gently on the top of her head. "Hey yourself... So, what was that?"She asked feigning indifference. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What? You didn't like it?" He tentatively asked, honestly unsure what she thought as he knew the song would really hit home for her. "Nah... Not really." She said flatly, which honestly took him by surprise. "Oh, I just thought..." He started, but was quickly cut off as she shook him slightly. "Are you insane?! Of course, I didn't like it..." She started angrily, but her tone quickly changed as she continued. "I loved it, you moron. How could I not?!" She laughed at his confused expression and then pulled him to her for a passionate kiss.

When they finally separated, she was the first to speak. "And I love you too, Mr. Sexy-Boyfriend-Person." They both grinned from ear to ear at this. "Well, I love you too, Miss Even-Sexier-Girlfriend-Lady. Care to dance before we have to get back out there and mingle?" He asked as he leaned forward and offered her his hand. "Why, I'd love to." She started, feigning a southern accent, before bursting out into a fit of giggles. "Come on, baby." She tried to calm down, but giggled once more as she lead him to the dance floor.

Once there, he wrapped his arms around her waist while hers wrapped around his neck. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed contentedly. "How did we get here?" She softly thought out loud. "Well, for starters, you finally accepted that you are an amazing and beautiful woman, Jude Harrison. Then you, Big Eyes, were nice enough to love me and let me love you in return, just as you are. I think it just kind of snowballed from there..." He just as softly spoke with just a hint of teasing in his voice, placing a kiss on her forehead as he finished. She happily sighed again before she spoke. "Yeah... It's funny how things work out sometimes."


End file.
